


One Problem

by sunkissedworld



Series: Thieves AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Crimes & Criminals, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedworld/pseuds/sunkissedworld
Summary: It’s after ten minutes of silence that Sakusa puts his book down. “I know what you are thinking.” He says and Bokuto stills, caught off guard with the accusation.“Oh?”“About last week,” Sakusa says after a moment of stretched silence.Bokuto immediately raises his eyebrows, surprised. “You want to talk about last week?” Last week when they were keeping an eye on Ushijima. Last week when they saw Atsumu. “What am I thinking?” Bokuto asks, his tone coming out a bit aggressive but he can’t control it. Not if the conversation is going to be about Atsumu.“You think I should sit this one out,” Sakusa says, his shoulders tense. “You think I won't be able to handle… this.”Bokuto blinks, the words hurting more than he expected. “Why would I think that?” He asks, though a part of him can guess the answer.The thing is, about last week, Bokuto does have a similar thought. He doesn’t think Sakusa can’t handle it or much less, he doesn’t think he should sit it out. He just knows it’s going to be a problem. Atsumu being involved in this situation, that is.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Past Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Thieves AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907263
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	One Problem

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be a total of 7 parts to this series.  
> The bits in italics are past events.  
> Hopefully the format is not confusing.  
> Thanks to everyone who read and liked the first part.  
> Enjoy!

_“How long will you be gone?”_

_Sakusa hums, looking over to the side where the candles illuminate the room. “No longer than two weeks.” He says, his hands moving to push some of the remaining rose petals of the bed._

_Atsumu frowns, moving his body to face Sakusa on the mattress they rest on. “Yer a photographer,” he yawns, “I don't get why they needja for longer than a day.”_

_Sakusa smiles, ghosting his fingers over Atsumu’s bare chest. “They scheduled the shoots throughout the week.” He trails his hand up Atsumu’s chest, all the way to his stretched out neck. “There is nothing I can do about it.”_

_“I know,” Atsumu utters, leaning into Sakusa’s touch. “I just wish ya didn't have to go, especially during my birthday.”_

_“I'll make it up to you,” Sakusa says and before Atsumu can respond Sakusa moves, pushing himself on top of Atsumu as Atsumu lays dumbfound on the mattress. Sakusa can be affectionate and needy when he wants to be._

_“Thanks for today,” Atsumu says, extending his hands to hold Sakusa's face once he realizes he probably looks lovestruck. He feels his cheeks redden from the embarrassment of displaying his feelings openly. “This was nice.”_

_“Nice?” Sakusa arches an eyebrow. “Not romantic? Arousing? The best night of your life?”_

_Atsumu snorts pulling Sakusa down, leaving just a few inches of space between their lips. “It was a bit cliche.”_

_“Prick,” Sakusa calls out and then kisses Atsumu with hunger. Atsumu doesn’t think he has ever felt this much love before._

_-o-_

“You should get some sleep,” Ushijima says concerned, one of his arms wrapped around his torso as the other holds onto Kuroo’s hand. “I’m going to apply some cream before making a few calls.”

Kuroo stops in his steps and tightens his hand, gripping onto Ushijima with enough force to keep him from taking another step forward. “Cream? _Calls_?” Kuroo seethes, “if anyone needs sleep it’s _you_.” He argues before his eyes trail down to Ushijima’s torso. “ _I’ll_ be applying the cream.” He then decides.

Ushijima stares at him. He opens his mouth a few times, trying to say something convincing enough for Kuroo to step down from the upcoming argument, but he comes short with his thinking. Instead, lamely he tries; “you have a photoshoot in the morning. You need to rest.”

“Shut up.” Kuroo snaps and Ushijima clams his mouth shut.

There are a hundred other things Ushijima wants to do instead of keeping silent but the glint in Kuroo’s eyes is enough to calm his beating heart and concede this once. Though when it comes to Kuroo, Ushijima hardly finds himself going against him in anything.

Kuroo leads the way through his apartment, refusing to say anything else until he is instructing Ushijima to sit on his bed while he goes to grab the first-aid kit. When he comes back he orders Ushijima to lay down while openly frowning at his torso. Ushijima keeps his silence, his eyes strained on Kuroo even though his husband refuses to look anywhere but the bruise.

Kuroo works the cream with gentle hands and Ushijima appreciates his care, even though his pain tolerance is quite high and the extra care is hardly necessary. Ushijima knows that if he voices this, it will only anger his husband more and though he enjoys the sight of Kuroo’s many expressions, he is not particularly fond of the angry furrowed brows or worried strained lip.

Kuroo looks much better when his eyebrows are raised in a challenging matter or when his lips offer a gentle smile. The fact that it’s been almost two months since he last saw him and Ushijima has done nothing but cause him concern and anger is shameful, if not infuriating. But the last thing they both need right now is Ushijima’s anger added to the mix of floating emotions.

So instead he lets his eyes follow Kuroo’s hands as they gently spread out the cream in the entire area surrounding the bruise as well as the injury itself. Ushijima hums contently and Kuroo finally lifts his head to meet his eyes. A shiver runs up his spine at the look he is given. “Stop moving.”

Ushijima has not been moving but the order is given because he is still upset, he reasons. Ushijima nods either way and his husband frowns before biting his bottom lip. He then looks away to finish up the application, the tension on his shoulders loosening while his face seems to relax as he finally sits back to admire his work.

Ushijima gives him a second longer of silence before he speaks. “Thank you.”

This time, when Kuroo meets his gaze, his expression is free from anger. “Do you know who it was?” He asks and Ushijima frowns at the question, surprised Kuroo is asking considering he usually prefers not knowing details due to the amount of stress they cause him.

“I have my suspicions,” Ushijima confesses, sitting up so that he is no longer laying on the bed.

“Were they trying to kill you?” Kuroo asks and Ushijima thinks of reaching out for him and pulling him closer so that they can do anything else instead of talking about this. He reaches for Kuroo’s hand and attempts to do just that but with a single look from his husband, he knows they won't be skipping this conversation.

“I think the goal was to apprehend me.” He states honestly, knowing well who the shooter was and who they worked for.

“You knew all this,” Kuroo starts, “you knew this could happen and you still chose to come?”

Ushijima frowns while the truth of the statement triggers the shame that hovers over him to prod at his heart. “We are not having this conversation.” He pushes himself forward, standing up from the bed as he ignores Kuroo’s cry of protest. Ushijima grabs the first aid kit and begins walking towards the bathroom to put it away. He hears Kuroo’s footsteps follow after him.

“When will it end?” He asks and Ushijima’s frown deepens. He puts the first aid kit away before he puts his attention to the bathroom mirror. He catches Kuroo’s reflection and their eyes meet. Ushijima stares, refusing to say anything. Intensely, he watches Kuroo’s lip strain once again in that upset expression from earlier. Ushijima’s gut twists at the sight. “When will _you_ stop?”

The words sting. The shame begins to burn and guilt begins to tickle his spine. “It’s not that easy, Tetsurou,” Ushijima says, opening the sink tab to quickly wash his face. From behind him, he hears Kuroo scoff. “I can't just walk out,” Ushijima adds, his tone taking an angry pitch as he continues to splash water over his face. “I have a contract. A _debt._ ”

“I can pay it for you,” Kuroo says exasperated.

This causes Ushijima to pause. He bits his tongue and breathes in before turning off the tab and turning around to fully face his husband. “I don't want your money.”

Kuroo’s eyes grow wide before the fire in them intensifies. “And I don't want you dead!” He shouts, his hands almost shaking, “and don't you dare say this won't kill you, because it will!”

Ushijima looks away, his hand reaching for the towel that hangs by the sink to dry his face. In his head, he counts until five before he responds. “It’s dangerous, I admit, but I'm fine.”

Kuroo chokes out a humourless laugh, “you’d probably say that even if you're lying on the floor bleeding to death.” The words come out with a shake and Kuroo is quick to move his hands to cover his eyes. He rubs whatever tears have formed, and moves aside the moment Ushijima tries to touch him. “Just let me end the debt.”

Ushijima feels guilt coarse through his body at the sound of that plea. He attempts to reach out for Kuroo again but Kuroo steps further away, his hands now wrapped around his torso as he leans against the bathroom door. “I can't do that.” Ushijima says, “Even if I wanted to, I can't let you do that.” Kuroo turns his head to look away from him and Ushijima catches sight of a tear trail down his cheek. “I can’t let you get involved.” He says, his mouth feeling dry. “Tetsurou, I can't risk you.”

Silence follows the statement before Kuroo pushes himself off the wall and turns to fully face Ushijima, his eyes wide with frustration. “But I can risk _you_?” Ushijima scowls, moving forward as Kuroo finally lets him grab a hold of him.

He grabs him by the shoulder, keeping him in place as he stares directly into his eyes, “I got myself into this.” He states, not for the first time and surely not for the last, but Kuroo seems to always need a reminder. “This is my own doing. My problem.”

“You could have been free so long ago.” Kuroo hisses and Ushijima’s body goes cold at the implication behind those words. Memories play in the back of his head and Ushijima fights back the anger and guilt they bring.“This is all because—”

“This is not your fault.” Ushijima cuts him off while his mind adds _it’s my fault._ Though that thought doesn’t sit right with him. Ushijima hates to think that what happened all those years ago is some sort of fault. If that were the case, then what he has with Kuroo would be a mistake. “none of this.”

Kuroo is still holding back tears when Ushijima finally pulls him closer and takes him in his arms. He wraps his arms around his waist while Kuroo is quick to cling onto his back as he shoves his head against his shoulder. Ushijima lets Kuroo take a few seconds to compose himself while he focuses on the warmth of his husband’s body to let whatever anger that lingers in him vanish.

Eventually, Kuroo’s breathing goes back to normal and Ushijima feels the tension in him leave as Kuroo loosens his hold on him. He tries to pull away but Ushijima doesn’t let him. Instead, he tightens his hold, hugging Kuroo a little longer as he tries to find the right words to say to him.

Ushijima hates making him cry. He hates it even more when Kuroo cries because of his situation—his mistakes. And most times, after a conversation like this, Kuroo always ends up feeling discouraged and Ushijima can hardly do anything to cheer him up. He can never find the right words. Kuroo never complains and most times just tries to deal with his feelings by himself. This in turn has Ushijima feeling worthless and undeserving.

He is not good with words. He never has been but Kuroo always makes him want to do better.

“This won't last forever, you know that, right?” Ushijima says, one of his hands moving to rest behind Kuroo’s head. “I promise I'll end this, not right now. I _can't_ right now, but I'll end this.”

Kuroo says nothing for a long moment and then Ushijima feels him nod. _Okay,_ he thinks he hears him say and something about his tone makes him think Kuroo doesn’t mean it. Doesn’t believe him.

It hurts but Ushijima refuses to let that affect him. He means his words and whether or not Kuroo believes him, he will keep his promise. This will end and it won't be with Ushijima’s body in a casket like he is sure his husband fears.

-o-

_“There is a gala.” Sakusa explains, handing the files over to Ushijima. “We go, take him down and take the case.”_

_Ushijima nods, eyes scanning over the papers. “Who takes down security?”_

_“They have that covered. All we need to do is take the case. We have fifteen minutes. It's simple.” Sakusa stresses, patting Ushijima on the back._

_Ushijima offers Sakusa a smile and like that, they part ways._

-o-

“I started with the digging,” Bokuto comments the moment he enters the apartment. “My team is working fast, the hole should be done by the 18th.”

From the kitchen, Bokuto hears the sound of dishes being put away. “Tell Suna,” Sakusa says when he catches sight of him, “I don't care.”

Bokuto shrugs, leaning against the countertop as he watches Sakusa continue to organize the plates on the new shelves Bokuto installed last night. “Rin asked me to keep you updated since you’re the one looking over the details of the escape.”

Sakusa sighs and pauses his work for a second to level Bokuto with a glare. “If I were in charge of the escape, a hole would be the last thing in my plans.”

Bokuto hums, “if you have such a problem with the plan, why did you agree in the first place?”

Sakusa turns to continue his work. “Why did you?”

Bokuto rolls his eyes, not surprised that he is getting a question instead of an answer. However, years of knowing Sakusa makes it easy to deal with his evasions. “Was it because you couldn’t come up with something better?”

Bokuto catches the snort Sakusa lets out before he is partly turning to offer Bokuto another glare. “If you know, why do you ask?”

Sakusa turns away before Bokuto can respond with an eye roll, so instead, he clicks his tongue and sighs, “I just want to know what you are thinking.” He admits and when Sakusa doesn’t respond he lets out another sigh before excusing himself to the bathroom.

Bokuto has been out all day, supervising his team's work as well as going over some finer details with Suna. Even though Sakusa and Suna are the main heads behind the operation, Sakusa strongly dislikes taking care of little details, especially when the little details have to do with dealing with people. Though if he is being honest, Sakusa hates the whole planning process in general.

It’s the actual robbing that gets Sakusa excited. It's lying, faking stories, sneaking around, hiding and taking, where Sakusa finds adrenaline. It's why Suna and Sakusa work so perfectly together. The brains and the muscles.

It’s a bit unexpected of someone like Sakusa. Bokuto knows that even after all this time, Akaashi and Iwaizumi find it hard to get a read on him. Sometimes, even Suna struggles. If Bokuto didn’t have years of knowing him, maybe he too would be blindsided by the many faces he wears.

That’s not the case, however, and for that, he is thankful.

Bokuto enters the bathroom with his shirt already off. He stretches his arms while he waits for the water to heat up and when he finally goes inside the shower, he pushes all thoughts of his day away from his head to allow the burning water to release some of the tension in his muscles.

He doesn’t know how long he spends in the shower but by the time he leaves the washroom, dressed up with the sweatpants he left in the laundry basket this morning, Sakusa is done organizing the plates and is instead lounging in the living room couch, a book in his hands.

It takes one glance for Bokuto to know he is not reading the book, which means he was probably waiting for him since that's the only other reason Sakusa would be anywhere but his bedroom on a day like this. Bokuto had plans to head straight to his bedroom to take a much-needed nap but he has never been good with saying no to Sakusa, even when it comes to times when he hasn’t voiced anything.

Without bringing too much attention to himself, Bokuto makes his way to the other end of the couch and sits down, casually reaching for his phone to give Sakusa the time he needs to bring himself to start the conversation.

It’s after ten minutes of silence that Sakusa puts his book down. “I know what you are thinking.” He says and Bokuto stills, caught off guard with the accusation.

“Oh?”

“About last week,” Sakusa says after a moment of stretched silence.

Bokuto immediately raises his eyebrows, surprised. “ _You_ want to talk about last week?” Last week when they were keeping an eye on Ushijima. Last week when they saw Atsumu. “What am I thinking?” Bokuto asks, his tone coming out a bit aggressive but he can’t control it. Not if the conversation is going to be about Atsumu.

“You think I should sit this one out,” Sakusa says, his shoulders tense. “You think I won't be able to handle… this.”

Bokuto blinks, the words hurting more than he expected. “Why would I think that?” He asks though a part of him can guess the answer.

The thing is, about last week, Bokuto does have a similar thought. He doesn’t think Sakusa can’t handle it or much less, he doesn’t think he should sit it out. He just knows it’s going to be a problem. Atsumu being involved in this situation, that is.

Even if he knows nothing about their plans, it was clear national security was interested in Ushijima. Which means their eyes will be on him until god knows when, and if they catch any of them… Bokuto knows, though it hurts his heart, Atsumu will not hesitate to put them in the deepest cell they have to offer in whatever godforsaken prison.

“Last week changes nothing,” Sakusa says, avoiding Bokuto’s question.

It irritates him for some reason, even though he knows hearing an answer would have bothered him more. _You think I think you’re weak._ Bokuto thinks, something ugly stirring up inside him. It’s then that he remembers their earlier conversation and his irritation grows. “What’s on your mind?” He asks because Sakusa hasn’t been speaking to him lately. Because it’s been a week and they still haven’t talked about what happened.

“Don’t you know?” Sakusa snaps.

Bokuto scowls. “You really want to do this right now?”

“Do what?” Sakusa remarks mockingly.

Bokuto feels his hand twitch, his irritation reaching its limit as he cruelly says; “if you wanted to talk about Atsumu, all you had to do was ask.” As he expects, the simple mention of his name is enough to have Sakusa recoil, his expression closing off as his mouth parts slightly in shock of Bokuto’s bluntness.

“This isn’t about _him._ ” Sakusa snarls and Bokuto laughs.

“Isn’t it?” He says, “Hey, Kiyoomi, did you know he would be involved? Is that why you let Rin introduce the plan? Trying to make yourself appear disinterested?” Bokuto knows his accusations are far from the truth, but at the moment he is angry and hurt so he hardly cares as long as he gets some sort of reaction from Sakusa.

“Watch it,” Sakusa warns, glaring at Bokuto before standing up.

“Typical,” Bokuto snorts, standing up as well. “Are you ever going to get tired of running?”

“What do you want me to say?” Sakusa asks, stepping closer to Bokuto with a menacing look on his face. “Why do you even bother? Asking me what I’m thinking, bringing him up— you know, don’t you?” He says. “You always know what I’m thinking, you _know_ how I feel.” Bokuto feels his throat clog, “so what are you playing at?”

“You can’t just rely on me assuming things,” Bokuto says, his tone quickly changing as he realizes he may have been too aggressive in his approach. “I can’t always read you—”

“Can’t you?” Sakusa interrupts, amusement clear in his eyes.

“Sometimes I need to _hear_ from you.” Bokuto relents.

Sakusa stares at him for a long second and Bokuto feels all the fight leave his body. “So what do you want to hear?” Sakusa says, sounding just as tired as Bokuto feels.

He hesitates before speaking because he truly doesn’t know. At least right now, at this very moment, he is not sure what words coming from Sakusa’s mouth would be enough. “Will this get in the way?” It wont, Bokuto knows. “If Atsumu is a threat maybe it's best we pull you out. We need to—”

Bokuto is interrupted by the choked laugh Sakusa lets out. It's cruel, the way Sakusa laughs, eyes closed, mouth barely forming a smile. Bokuto feels his gut turn at the twisted expression Sakusa wears. “When has Atsumu ever been a threat to my job?”

Bokuto shuts his mouth, hearing those words from Sakusa sending an unexpected chill down his spine. He doesn’t say anything and Sakusa hardly wastes any time in finally walking away.

Bokuto doesn’t stop him from leaving. He doesn’t follow him either, even though the conversation is far from being over. There are a few other things Bokuto wants to talk to Sakusa about but even he can understand they are both a little more tense than usual and every conversation they have any time soon will probably end in a fight or disagreement.

Bokuto finds himself sighing, once again feeling the weight of the day against his shoulders as he finds himself sitting back down on the couch, his mind now helplessly entertaining some memories Sakusa’s words have triggered.

-o-

_“It's toxic, what we have,” Atsumu says, his eyes focused on something outside the window of his apartment._

_Bokuto hesitates, biting his lip before stepping closer to Atsumu.“You don't mean that.”_

_Atsumu sighs, turning to face him.“Bokkun, tell me, put yourself in my shoes. After everything, would you stay? Even if your beliefs are different than mine, would_ you _stay?”_

Yes, _a part of him wants to say. The part in Bokuto that burns with emotion, that yearns more than it thinks. Atsumu watches him carefully and Bokuto realizes he won't believe him if he lies. So truthfully, though it hurts admitting, Bokuto says; “No.” Atsumu’s face instantly crumbles. “Tsumu, if you leave… you’ll break him.”_

_It’s not a threat. Just the truth._

_Atsumu considers his words before choking back a cry. Bokuto watches helplessly as he tries to keep his composure. Though it hardly matters when his eyes are already bloodshot red and his cheeks have been stained with dried tears for hours.“He already broke me.” Atsumu then lets out, no louder than a whisper and Bokuto almost flinches back at the pain behind his words._

_“At least tell him.” Bokuto manages to say though a part of him regrets it. He regrets how much effort he is putting into the whole situation, how hard he is attempting to get Atsumu to reconsider when he knows Sakusa doesn’t deserve the chance Bokuto is trying to get him. “Atsumu, just… please.”_

_Atsumu shakes his head.“If I try talking to him I won't be able to…Bokkun.” He inhales. “Can you— will you tell him, please? What I told you.”_

_Bokuto feels his body freeze. “I can’t.” He says but Atsumu is looking at him with so much pain, he knows that at the end of the conversation, no matter how he feels about it, he is going to end up agreeing. That thought alone is almost enough to bring out his tears._

-o-

“No name, but he goes by Yon. He is part of the same organization that’s shown interest in Ushijima in the past.” Osamu explains, eyes scanning through the papers in front of him. It’s been a week since they apprehended the guy who shot Ushijima but they just managed to make him talk. Osamu would be more annoyed if it wasn’t for the fact that the information they got is quite useful. “And Yon’s shot was not aimed to kill.”

“They want him alive,” Tadashi concludes, “but what for? Money?”

“They want leverage,” Osamu muses, “This ‘organization’ has been trying to get their hands on MSBY members for years. I think it has to do with past conflicts when both organizations were formed.”

“MSBY members? You think Ushijima is still an MSBY member?”

Osamu nods, moving to grab a thick folder from his desk. He pulls it out and opens it to a page where Ushijima's picture is displayed. “There was never any evidence that he stopped being one. People just assumed due to his fall out with Sakusa.”

Tadashi sighs, “the elephant in the room.” He gives Osamu a sad smile, “how is he?”

Osamu would rather do a ten-hour presentation about the MSBY organization than talk about Sakusa and the affect he has on Atsumu. But if it's not with Tadashi, then who will he ever get to discuss this with? Not like his brother is going to sit down and have a conversation any time soon. “He doesn't want to talk about it, but he came this morning just to go through all the files and confirm that Sakusa hasn't tied himself down with the MSBY again.”

After all, the cherry on top of this whole situation would be Sakusa being apart of the MSBY again. That would surely complicate things. Though a part of Osamu thinks he would be thankful since it would give him a reason to put out an arrest warrant for Sakusa, if not something more dire. The MSBY, is, after all, a very dangerous organization that has members who have been on the most wanted list in various countries for years.

“What was he doing there, anyway? With Bokuto Koutarou?” Tadashi muses, taking Osamu out of his thoughts. “I mean, their last felony was four years ago. Alongside that guy, Suna. Since then they haven't caused any problems.”

Osamu shrugs, glancing over the papers he has one more time before giving his input. “He was there for Ushijima, that much is obvious. Though what for? He made no move to approach him, much less attack him. He was just observing.”

Did Ushijima know he was being watched? After watching footage from the street cameras it was obvious Ushijima had been wearing a bulletproof vest. Was he prepared for an attack?

Tadashi sighs, throwing a few files over to Osamu, “let's take our guess some other time. Shouldn't we figure out what to do with Kuroo Tetsurou?”

Osamu laughs. “We can't do anything considering he hasn't done anything.”

“He is aiding a criminal.”

“He is married to a criminal.” Osamu corrects, though he hardly thinks it’s necessary. “There no actual evidence that he knows he is a criminal and it's not like we advertise Ushijima is wanted by half the world. How would he know?” _Never mind the fact that Kuroo had been fast to act once Ushijima had been shot_ , Osamu’s mind unhelpfully reminds him.

“Are you kidding me? The robberies all around Beverly Hills? You're telling me you don’t believe Kuroo helped Ushijima in any of that?”

“Kuroo was assisting different celebrity parties,” Osamu states as if it’s the most obvious thing.

Tadashi throws his hands up in the air in defeat. “You're my husband, side with me.”

Osamu grunts, “stop being delusional then.”

“Just because you are a fan—”

“Hey!” Osamu exclaims offended, “my desire to support a great actor has nothin’ to do with this.”

“Right,” Tadashi deadpans, hands moving to cover a yawn, “want to call it a night? Let's go get some dinner.”

At the mention of food Osamu instantly perks up. He is quick to put all his paperwork away while Tadashi watches on amused. “Yer paying,” Osamu says as he reaches for both of their coats.

Tadashi groans, taking Osamu’s hand after grabbing his coat from him. “When do I not?” Osamu gives him a small peck before leading the way out of the office.

-o-

_“He was interesting,” Sakusa hums, going through the file in his hands while Ushijima breathes heavily as he takes a seat besides him._

_“I called him pretty,” Ushijima says sounding mortified. Sakusa pauses and glances at him, surprised with the emotion he easily displays.“I just called Kuroo Tetsurou pretty.” Sakusa raises an eyebrow and meets his eyes once Ushijima pushes back his hair and turns to face him. “Why did I do that?”_

_Sakusa clicks his tongue before lifting his wrist to catch sight of the time on his watch. “Because he asked for your name?” Sakusa replies offhandedly, setting the file to the side before pulling out his phone. “It's almost time to move. Do you have the code?”_

_“I can't believe I did that.” Ushijima mutters to himself and Sakusa scowls._

_“Focus Ushijima.” He snaps, eyes glancing at his phone again. “We are on an assignment. Forget about that stupid actor.”_

_Ushijima blinks, eyes turning to study him. “Right,” he says and then reaches for a small device in his pocket. “I have the code. On your signal.”_

_Sakusa nods, putting his phone aside before setting the recently acquired suitcase on his lap. Then he waits the remaining two minutes before he gives Ushijima the signal._

-o-

“Can you keep your fork away from my plate?” Iwaizumi asks, eyebrows raised at Akaashi’s attempt to look innocent. “You’re not even trying to be sneaky.”

Akaashi hums. “Why would I need to be sneaky if what’s mine is yours?” He turns to face the kitchen where Oikawa is leaning against the doors. “Can I please have more soup?”

“Can you pay for it?” Oikawa retorts, arms crossed over his chest. Iwaizumi conceals a laugh by shoving more food inside his mouth while Akaashi simply blinks at him.

“Tooru, when have we ever paid?” Iwaizumi says after swallowing another bite of his food.

Oikawa groans, not amused in the slightest and Iwaizumi finds humour in the way their friendship has turned over to this throughout the years. After all, at the start of their friendship Iwaizumi was always the one groaning exasperated at ridiculous things Oikawa would say or do. “Which is why I question why I feed you— after closing hour, no less!”

“You love us.” Both Iwaizumi and Akaashi say in unison and Oikawa barely offers them an apathetic glare before grunting and turning away while mumbling something about ungrateful kids. “Just hurry up and finish so I can clean up, close, and go home.” Oikawa adds. “And no, no more soup.” He sighs, before walking back towards the kitchen as he says “but I’ll give you more rice.”

From bellow the table Akaashi taps Iwaizumi’s thigh with his hand and Iwaizumi offers him a hum as they share a secret smile. “Thanks,” Akaashi shouts after Oikawa’s retreating back, mouth full with another forkful of food from Iwaizumi’s plate.

 _Glutton,_ Iwaizumi mouths, earning himself a kick to the shins. “Keiji.” He hisses.

“You're one to talk.” Akaashi throws back, reaching over to wipe some food from the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth.

“I swear.” Oikawa huffs, coming back with two bowls of rice, “Either you argue like siblings or you make out like horny teenagers and in both scenarios you make me want to puke.”

“You shouldn't treat us like this, especially when we are keeping your lonely ass company.” Iwaizumi teases.

Oikawa gasps affronted. “My ass is not lonely!” Iwaizumi and Akaashi snort in unison and that triggers Oikawa to start a whole rant on how he is everything but lonely. In all, he really just talks about his week, offering updates of his life. Iwaizumi and Akaashi have no problem listening to him as they continue to enjoy their meal.

Iwaizumi doesn’t really offer any comments but Akaashi always finds comfort in keeping up with Oikawa life. If Iwaizumi had to guess, its probably because Oikawa lives a life Akaashi probably always dreamed of before involving himself with the wrong people and ending up a thief. Though that hardly means Akaashi regrets his life choices. At least he hopes that isn’t the case, since it’s thanks to fate’s foul card play that Iwaizumi was able to meet Akaashi in the first place.

Iwaizumi is about to reminisce on the past when he feels Akaashi’s hand tap his thigh again. Oikawa is still talking so Iwaizumi simply offers his boyfriend a look and in response Akaashi gives him a raised eyebrow that tends to mean, _stop thinking too hard_.

Iwaizumi mentally sighs, unsurprised that Akaashi can read Iwaizumi like an open book. From under the table, he finds Akaashi’s thigh and taps him back as if saying; _okay._

He hears a soft hum come from Akaashi and Oikawa, thinking it’s a response to a story he is telling, makes a sound of agreement before he continues to talk. Iwaizumi smiles fondly, finally picking up some of Oikawa’s words to entertain the conversation with his own commentary.

They talk for a good hour, mostly about pointless stuff. By the time they are done eating, it has already been later than the three of them expected to stay. Oikawa’s restaurant closed two hours ago and usually when they come by, they only ever stay for thirty minutes. They know Oikawa has to come back early in the morning to prep for another day of work, so they aren’t inconsiderate enough to keep him from a good night rest.

Oikawa points out the time before Iwaizumi has the chance to and though he is ready to leave, Akaashi decides to claim he wont be leaving until he gets some sort of dessert. Iwaizumi can’t even dream about having another bite and Oikawa himself looks disturbed at Akaashi hungry gaze but he gives in to his request either way, taking their dirty plates as he goes back to the kitchen to fetch whatever dessert he has saved up for the days to come.

It’s just as Oikawa disappears through the kitchen doors that the front door of the restaurant opens and in walks a guy Iwaizumi immediately recognizes.

He freezes, his body tenses as he hears Akaashi let out a choked gasp. After all, neither of them expected to see a guy they had just been introduced to in their last briefing. _What is he doing here?_ Iwaizumi wonders, hand sneaking into his pocket to grip the pocket knife he usually carries. A quick glance towards Akaashi allows him to notice a similar question on his expression.

From the entrance, the man begins to move. Iwaizumi holds his breath.

“Excuse me—”

“Atsumu?” Oikawa’s voice keeps Iwaizumi from making any movement. His mouth falls open as Akaashi claws at Iwaizumi’s thigh.

This can’t be good.

-o-

_“Bokuto, what are you doing here?” Is the first thing Sakusa asks once he walks inside the apartment. He takes a moment to watch Bokuto and Bokuto can’t help but feel like he is being studied. He doesn’t say anything however, letting Sakusa reach his own conclusion.“Where is Atsumu?” He eventually asks and Bokuto chooses to look away, avoiding his gaze._

_“Atsumu!” He hears Sakusa call out. Bokuto lets his eyes go back to his friend just as he begins moving to check the kitchen. “Atsumu!” Sakusa yells louder, turning towards the bedroom. Bokuto doesn’t hear anything for a few minutes before a loud and shaky_ Miya _echoes through the house._

_Bokuto curls his fists.“He is not here.” He finally says when Sakusa returns to the living room._

_“What? What do you mean?” Sakusa questions, moving to stand in front of Bokuto who stays seated on the couch, head down while he collects his thoughts. “Where is he? When is he coming back?”_

_“He is not here, Kiyoomi.” Bokuto says slowly, each words sounding heavier than the other. “He is gone.”_

_“Gone?” Bokuto hears Sakusa swallow, “gone where?” Bokuto doesn't reply. “What do you mean he is gone?” Sakusa asks a little louder._

_“He left.” Bokuto manages to utters._

_“He left?”_

_“He is going back home, to his parents, to his brother…” Bokuto sighs, finally finding the courage to look up. “I don't know,” he says truthfully, watching closely as Sakusa’s eyes take in the information._

_“Home?” Sakusa chokes. “Hyogo?” He then adds incredulously._

_Bokuto winces, “Sakusa—”_

_“What do you mean he—” Sakusa is breathing heavily now, his whole body shaking with anger, frustration, anxiety, “why didn't you stop him!?”_

_“Sakusa—”_

_“You're suppose to be my friend! Why didn't you… he can't. I need to—” Bokuto moves, grabbing Sakusa as he attempts to leave, “I need to go to the airport and stop him—”_

_“Kiyoomi.” Bokuto speaks, his tone causing Sakusa to stop, eyes already clouded over with insecurities. He parts his mouth and Bokuto has to swallow down the lump that forms in his throat before admitting;“he left two days ago.”_

_Sakusa's eyes widen. “No.” He shakes his head, “no, no, no. He wouldn't._ Bokuto, _” he hisses. “He wouldn't just leave! He is probably staying at Suna’s…” Sakusa pauses, deeply inhaling while Bokuto tries to figure out how to make him understand. “I get it, he is mad. I'll give him space, just— just please… he can't be…”_ Gone _._

_Bokuto sighs, his hand yearning to reach out and to hold Sakusa. He is on the verge of a break down, the slight shake of his hands and the wide tear-filled eyes are enough evidence of that. Sakusa is in denial. He will refuse to believe Atsumu is actually gone and it hurts Bokuto to have to do this._

This. _Passing down a message. A break up. Bokuto has always cared for Atsumu, it was hard not to, but for the first time since he met him, Bokuto feels nothing but hatred for him._

_He hates Atsumu for leaving him with the responsibility of breaking the only heart he has ever cared for. Atsumu has always been aware of Bokuto's feelings for his best friend. Atsumu knew exactly how hard it would be. That while passing down the message Atsumu left for Sakusa, Bokuto would not only break his friend’s heart, but his own._

_“Kiyoomi,” Bokuto speaks, voice cracking as he meets Sakusa’s cold eyes. “Atsumu told me… he told me to give you something and to...” Bokuto pauses, dreading this moment._

_“Bokuto,” Sakusa speaks, voice weak, “did he. Did he— fuck,” he rubs his face._

_“Kiyoomi,” Bokuto tries again, reaching for the small ring in his pocket. “Atsumu wanted you to—”_

_“I don't want it.” Sakusa says, grabbing Bokuto's hand to prevent him from pulling it out from his pocket. “I don't want it, Bokuto.”_

_“Kiyoomi,” Bokuto pleads._

_Sakusa shakes his head, his grip firm.“I get it. Don't give it to me, please. I don’t want to see it.”_

_“Kiyoomi,” he tries one more time, the ring now burning his hand as he grips it tightly._

_“I get it.” Sakusa once again states, this time his voice stabbing right at Bokuto’s heart._

_Bokuto nods, keeping the ring in his pocket. He tries to at least pass down the message Atsumu had left but Sakusa shakes his head. Bokuto watches Sakusa rub his face countless times to get the tears to stop as he cries in silence. When he gets frustrated, he leaves, locking himself in the bedroom and Bokuto can't do anything to stop him. He hears glass and furniture breaking, but those sounds aren't as bad as the chilling cry he eventually lets out._

_Bokuto knows that sound will haunt him in his dreams._

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> You can also talk to me on twitter: @sun_kissed5


End file.
